New Beginnings
by Luna25684
Summary: Karin disappeared. Where did she go and who is she with? Why did she leave and what's the significant of the pink envelope left in her place? Ichigo's powers came back and he goes back to his super hero life once again while yuzu starts her training with urahara and the others at the shop and Isshin is... well Isshin... But what is he hiding? And how is it connected to Karin and G
1. Chapter 1

**This story has three parts and three stories to it. You have to read all three to understand. This is the first one that i'm publishing. It'll have two ****chapters so don't ask for more because i'll be getting to that in the third and joined story, the last story but also the beginning story.**

**And just so you know, I happen to have reasons for all of my title. I hope you could figure out what each of the titles here means.**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**And _PLEASE_ REVIEW after this!**

* * *

**New Beginnings**

_Chapter 1: Disappearance _

Kurosaki Karin stood beside her fraternal twin younger sister's bedside, watching the younger girl calmly sleeping away through the troubles, innocent to all the things around her only though Karin's protection.

Karin sighed as she watched on. "I'm sorry, Yuzu… If only…" Karin whispered out as she lifted her left hand, which had a gold bracelet with ancient writings carved onto it, around her arms, and placed it over Yuzu's sleeping form. Suddenly, a white light grew as a seal made itself known on the sleeping girls' chest before slowly dissolving away into tin air. "…Sorry."

A tear fell down from Karin's face and she wiped it away as she moved on to her bed across the room she shared with her 'twin younger sister', and placed the pink Japanese enveloped, that looked like a marriage envelop, with the pictures of red Tsubaki flowers down on the right side and up on the left side, on it with a small strip of white paper over it that had gold writings on the paper, and another red string tied into a butterfly note wrapped around it, on top of her white pillow for someone to find later that day. She stared at it for a moment.

"Ready to go, Karin-chan?" interrupted a voice from the opened window, snapping Karin out of her thoughts and for her to turn side ways to face the medium white fox outside the window, hovering above the air.

Karin smiled. "Yes Gin," she replied. "I'm ready now." Karin moved closer to the window and Gin made way for her.

Suddenly, she stopped as she felt the silent whispers of the calm dancing wind.

Karin smiled at the feel of the wind teasing her. "Let's go." And she jumped out the window and into the darkness of the full moonlit night, followed closely by her white fox companion, guard and caretaker, Gin.

A warm wind blew gently through the house, as if casting a spell over it and it's sleeping residence.

Up on a tree near the house, a 13 year-old boy chuckled and eyed the enveloped on the blue bed through the opened window before disappearing into the wind with a happy smile on his face while another boy, who was in the back, bowed to the leaving boy.

_-Next Morning-_

Kurosaki Yuzu woke up to the feeling of cold breeze blowing in and the blindness of the sunlight from the opened window and certain.

Yuzu shivered at the cold feeling and pulled her blanket over her head as she curled herself up to keep warm.

Yuzu wined out, "Karin-chan~, could you please close the window?"

"…"

"Karin-chan?" Yuzu slowly got up and looked to her sister's bed only to find it empty. She huffed before lazily getting up and went to close the window herself.

After pulling hard on it, she finally got it to close shut with a loud thud.

"Mou," Yuzu said, a bit annoyed. "Did you have it opened for the whole night or something, Karin-chan?"

Yuzu then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and cleaned herself up before getting dressed and was about to go down stairs to find Karin and start breakfast when her eyes caught something on top of Karin's pillow. Yuzu went over to the pink envelope and pinked it up.

"How pretty," she whispered as she traced her hand over it. "It looks just like the ones you'd give to a newly wed at their wedding!" she then turned around and ran down stairs. "Karin-chan~!"

"Karin-chan! What's this-," Yuzu burst into the kitchen, expecting to find her older twin sitting there, sipping her tea, but instead found only her older brother and her father having their usually greeting fights.

"Morning, Yuzu," Ichigo greeted as he got off of his father.

"Good morning, Onii-chan," Yuzu happily greeted. "Have you seen Karin-chan?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "Isn't she still sleeping?"

Yuzu's smile dropped and she shook her head. "No, her bed was empty when I got up."

Ichigo eyed the pink envelope. "What's that?" he pointed to the envelope.

Yuzu's smiles returned. "I think it's a wedding envelope." She held it up. "It was on top of Karin-chan's pillow." She handed it to Ichigo to look at.

Once the envelope was in Ichigo's hands, he felt his powers returning just for a moment before it was snatched out of his hands by his goat face of an idiotic father.

Ichigo turned around to yell at his father, but stopped when he saw the seriousness in the older mans' eyes.

"Daddy?" Yuzu asked.

Isshin stared intensely at the pink envelope. "It can't be," he whispered out before turning on his heels and headed out the door.

"Daddy!" Yuzu called after him. "Wait! What about breakfast?"

"…" Isshin continued walking.

"Mou~." Yuzu wined before her eyes caught on something and she screamed.

Ichigo jumped as he came out of his daze like state and looked over to the door at his little sister. He got up and walked over to her.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?" he asked.

Yuzu pointed out into the streets, her body shaking. Ichigo followed her finger and saw what it is she was so affair of. There, right in front of the house, was a Hollow, trying to eat the spirit of a little girl.

"No. Way," Ichigo whispered.

"_Yes way, Ichigo,"_ came a voice from inside his head.

"_Zangetsu?"_ Ichigo questioned. _"How-?"_

"_Later. Right now, we need to take care of that Hollow."_

Ichigo nodded. _"Right."_ And he was about to walk off.

"**Boss, don't forget your tumbling little sister,"** came another voice from inside his head.

"_Oh, right. Yuzu."_ Ichigo went back and picked up his sister's tumbling body and took her up to his room.

Ichigo set Yuzu on his bed before taking the sleeping Kon into his grip and squeezed out the mold soul. Once out, he put the little green pill into his mouth and out came his shinigami form.

"What the hack, Ichi-" Kon began to yell at him in Ichigo's human body.

"Kon, watch Yuzu for me," Ichigo instructed him.

"I-Ichigo?" Kon questioned, stunned. "Your powers are back? How?"

"Yeah. Hold your questions. I'll answer what I can after I take care of the small mess outside." And Ichigo leaped away with the sealed form of Zangetsu's zanpakuto on strapped onto his back.

* * *

Isshin burst into Urahara's shop.

"Kisuke!" he yelled at the top of his lugs.

"Calm down, Isshin-san," came Urahara's voice minutes later as he came out, flowed by a black cat. "You're too loud. Oh and mind lowering the reiatsu? You're killing me here. And I'll bet those in Soul Society could detect it…"

Isshin breath as he tried to calmed down a bit and brought his reiatsu back to normal, well as normal as can be at the moment. And opened his eyes.

"Kisuke," he repeated, dead serious. "We need to talk."

"Ho~," Urahara raised an eyebrow at the former captain as he hide the lower part of his face behind his fan.

"I'm serious. It's about what happened 11 years ago on the night my daughter was born." Isshin sighed. "I think I know who the girl is now." He held up the envelope and Urahara's eyes widened as he shut his fan closed.

Yuruichi had turned back to her human form once her eyes caught the letter.

"It can't be," the two whispered.

"Let's talk about this inside," Uruhara said and he lead them all in. "Tessai, please bring us some tea and play with the kids out side, would you?"

Tessai did as he was asked and bought in hot, steaming green tea once the three former shinigami taichos set themselves at the wooden table. Then, he went and took the kids outside so as to not interrupt the adults.

Isshin put the envelope in the middle of the table and the three stared at it.

"It really is the same," Yuruichi said minutes later. "I would recognize this kind of envelope being used as letters anywhere. No matter how long the time's been… I'll still remember…"

"I know," Isshin said. "I've seen it many times too. She gave some to me too, you know."

Urahara nodded. "Shoal we open it up and see what's inside?" he asked.

The two nodded and Isshin hesitantly grabbed the envelope and pulled out the letter. He opened it up. "It's the same," he said minutes later. "Same paper, same elegant handwriting and use of the brush."

The two seating across from him nodded at him to go on after he showed it to them.

Isshin read out:

_Do not search fro me, because you well not find me unless I want to be found. _

_I am fine, so you do not need to worry yourselves over me. _

_You're probably reading this to Kisuke and Yuruichi-san instead of the family aren't you,_

_Shiba Isshin. That's fine though._

_I don't mind, since you did have to talk it out with them the day I arrived in Gin's arms._

_Both of us covered in blood and I was a mere inflict at the time._

_Though I still remember that day, and the one in Soul Society, well… _

_Do not worry; you'll have your questions answered when the time is right. _

_Also, I do not mind if you tell, though I'd rather you not, but that's up to you. _

_So do what you want, Isshin. _

_Thank you for taking me in that day and raising me in such a caring family for so long. _

_ Kamisawa Karin_

_P.S. I've been keeping Yuzu's powers under control for a while now and had just let it go last night._

_She will need some training in order to control her powers. Though I'd rather she'd be oblivious to all of this._

_P.P.S. I've also returned Ichigo's powers as well. So take care and good luck, all of you!_

"So, Kamisawa's her real last name hah?" Isshin questioned and then he pouted. "She could at lest say 'love' in the letter, jeez! Makes me feel unloved!"

Urahara patted his back as Isshin put the letter back into the envelope.

"You know that that's not true, Isshin-san," Uruahara tried to comfort the wipping man. "Karin-san loves you very much. She did go to you're family after all."

"...True..."

"…What are you going to do now, Isshin?" Yuruichi asked as Isshin up the envelope down.

"We'll just have to do what we can until we can get our questions answered," Isshin replied as he stood up with the envelope in his hand. "Until then," he held up the envelope with the letter in it, "no one else is to know about this."

The two nodded.

Isshin then proceeded to head back home.

* * *

"So," Kon began once Ichigo got back. "How did it happen?"

Ichigo looked at Kon in his body from his place next to Yuzu, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied. "It just happened this morning. Not only that, but…" He looked at Yuzu.

"So," Yuzu began, "those are the things you and Karin-chan see on a regular basis, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, Yuzu," Ichigo answered. "But not just us. Everyone in our family can."

"Really?" Yuzu asked. "Then why couldn't I?"

"I don't know."

"But I do," interrupted a voice from the door.

All three turned to the doorway to find Isshin standing there.

"It's because of Karin," Isshin said.

"…What?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin walked in to the room and sat down on the bed on the other side of Yuzu, arms crossed and head nodding.

"It would seem that our dear Karin-chan has run away to get away from all of this and, in turn, has transfer her powers to you, Ichigo," Isshin explained. "Or did you not feel it when you touch the envelope? Yuzu too."

"That was what it was?" Ichigo yelled. "But how? How did she do it? Why? Where is she?"

"She's fine. Urahara helped her out."

"What? I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait, Ichigo!" Isshin called out. "If you do that, than who is going to help train Yuzu?"

Ichigo stopped and looked back at his father, his face paled. "You can't be serious." He walked back into the room. "There is **no way in Hell** I'm making Yuzu go though that!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," Isshin said. "She's not."

Ichigo calmed down and gave his father a look of confusion. "She's not?"

"No. You did it because you were in a hurry. Yuzu can take her time to do it."

"Oh, well that's a relive." Ichigo sighed.

"Um," Yuzu interrupted. "What are you taking about?"

Isshin smiled. "Well then, let's have breakfest, shoal we? I'm starving!"

"Now that you mention it…" Ichigo said.

Stomachs begin to grow.

"I'll get started right away!" Yuzu yelled and ran out of the room to prepare breakfast as Ichigo got back into his body and put Kon back in the stuffed lion.

"We'll have to explain it to Yuzu now," Isshin said. "Don't make the same mistake you did with Karin." And he left out the door.

* * *

At another place in Karakura town, an old woman stood under the sky in her back yard, holding a pink envelop wrapped with red strings tied around it as she looked up to the blue sky with a warm smile.

"Karin-chan," whispered the old woman while the little boy inside the Japanese house looked on, having seen everything that had happened up to this point with his familiar, the dark blue panther with butterfly wings sitting behind him and his Mistress, and partner, the girl next to him.

No one, but the old woman, had known that they had an observer in their times reading the letter and coming into contact with it. But then again, no one knew what was to happen.

Not even the little girl in American…

* * *

**Now that you've read it, REVIEW!**

_**Tell ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU KNOW AND CAN FIGURE OUT SO FAR!**_

**Also, the reason for this chapter's title is because of Karin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People! What do i have to get you to review?! -sigh- Now i know what is feels like to want reviews. But i'm not asking for much, just one is find! Tell me if i should continue or not! Just a word is fine jeez... you guys are killing me... **

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Dragon's Awakening_

'_Where am I?'_ thought a voice from within the darkness. _'Am I dead? …So sleepy…'_

"_Wake up~"_ came a faint echo.

'_No, don't want to. So sleepy.'_

"_Wake up~"_ the voice called out, louder this time.

'…_Hm, sleep…'_

"WAKE UP LUCIEN!"

Lucien's eyes shot opened and he found himself coming face to face with a black haired little girl with blue eyes, who was on top of him.

The 7-year-old girl smiled once Lucien opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she happily greeted him.

"…Karin," Lucien whispered as he reached one hand up to stroke her long, flowing black hair, and smiled. "I'm Awake."

Karin smiled back at him before getting off of him and set on the bedside for him to be able to get a better view of the room. Once Karin moved away from his reach, Lucien noticed another presence in the room and turned his head sideways to find a white haired man, with a fox face and a wide smile on his face, standing not far off from them.

"Gin-san," Lucien greeted the older man as he bowed his head a bit in his sleeping position.

"Lucien-sama," Gin greeted back with a bow to the Prince of Darkness.

Lucien then turned back to the smiling little Karin sitting on the side of his bed. "Where to?" he asked her.

Karin giggled as her eyes lit up with their usual fire. "California, then Thailand," she replied.

Lucien raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"What?" Karin asked upon seeing his questioning face. "Didn't you want to go to Thailand?"

"…I do. But why both places? Is it really necessary to fly across the country and then the continent?" Lucien asked.

Karin's sweet and happily smile dropped. "Hey!" she yelled. "I had to fly all the way across the Pacific Ocean, all the way from Japan, just to resurrect you and take you back, you know? Do you know how hard it is to resurrect you? Do you?" She jabbed him in the head.

Lucien chuckled as he reached up to huge her and brought her down to him. "Yes, yes. I know. Thank you, my dear sweet little Karin-hime." He then inhaled her sent, Tsubaki flowers. "I missed you, very much."

Karin smiled as she pushed herself off of him and set on top of him. "Better. It's because Onii-chan's mortal parents are famous star actors and models in LA. We're going there to tell them about Onii-chan!"

Lucien smile dropped as he raised another eyebrow at her explanations. "Is that alright?"

"Of course!" Karin laughed out. "It'll be fine. Their good parents, it won't hurt them. In fact, it's best that they know…"

Lucien sighed. "You have plans for them, don't you?" he whispered.

Karin smiled. "Of course! I always have something in mind!"

Lucien gave out another sigh. "And why are we going to Thailand then? Surly it's not for a vacation or something, is it?"

"No!" Karin happily replied. "We're going to become actors in Thailand! Or maybe Korea… I really don't mind either one. Anyway, we had to do this for your sake. You're too well known here…"

There was a silent pause as Gin silently excused himself from the room and went to start on breakfast and give the two some privacy.

"I'm sorry," Lucien whispered as he avoided Karin's sad, blue eyes.

Karin sighed as she moved closer and hugged him. "…It's okay. It's alright. I understand. You're a man after all. It's only natural that you'd-"

"Can we not talk about it, please?"

"Of course, of course," Karin happily replied as she bent down and kissed Lucien on the cheek before getting up off of him once again and stood at the side of the bed. "Now, clean yourself up and come out for breakfast!"

Lucien watched her leave with a smile on his gentle face. Karin was almost out the door when she stopped and turned around to face him again. "Oh, and I missed you too, Lucy." And she walked out with a smile.

Lucien was shocked before he smiled at the old nickname and got out of bed to go and get cleaned up in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth before taking a long cold shower. He needed it with everything that had happened for the past few days…

Lucien sighed, as he thought back to the events of the past before seeing Karin's happy, smiling face popping up in his mind once again and he smiled. He turned off the water, pulled a towel around his lower half and another one for his wet hair. Once he walked out, Lucien found some cloth laid out on top of his bed for him and smiled. He dried himself off as best he could before putting on the black dress pant and white long sleeve business shirt. He then combed his a-bit-wet-of-a-mess, black hair before walking of his bedroom.

* * *

Karin was sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of curry and a glass of water was placed in front of her while she was messing with her I-pad in its white case with some red flower patterns on it as she eat.

Lucien sat down across from her and Gin placed a plate of curry, a glass of water and a green cup of steaming hot coffee in front of him before sitting himself down on the chair to the side of the table, sipping his own steaming, hot green tea and watched the show between the two friends.

"So," Lucien begins as he drank his coffee and his dark, brown eyes eyed Karin's form, "Does _Ren_ know about this?"

Gin chuckled as he watched the show, holding onto his cup of tea.

"No," Karin simply replied him without looking up from her work on her I-pad.

Lucien sighed, turned side ways and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, he's not even awake yet."

"Bingo!" Karin said. "Baka's on his way to becoming a big time actor in Japan right now, after running away to find himself. He's now going by the so-called 'stage name' of Tsuruga Ren, the most desirable man in Japan, instead of his birth name given by his mortal parents, 'Hizuri Kuon'. He even changed his looks to a darker shade and color, that Demon Lord." Karin, without looking up, tossed him a picture and Lucien caught it just in time before it hit his face and leave a bloody cute on his cheek.

He looked at it. "Hay... He actually does look you good."

"Hump," Karin pouted as she looked away. "Too bad it's fake, that smile of his… makes you wonder if he's really happy with this…" Lucien and Gin looked at her with a flown on their faces and there was a silent pause before Karin got back to messing with her I-pad again and the others followed her, going back to what they just were doing.

Finally. Lucien put down the picture and sighed, looking away. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Everything's already packed and you look well enough to travel," Karin answered.

"Obviously. It is you who resurrected me, after all."

Karin chuckled. "True." She surged, then looked down, her face face. "But it was also partly my fault that you-"

"Karin, it's okay," Lucien interrupted, trying to get her to smile again. "I'm okay. I'm here right now, aren't I? I'm fine."

"But still..." Karin looked up at him.

Lucien sighed after a moment of staring into her eyes, and smiled. "So, how's life been?" he asked in a cheery voice, trying to change the topic.

Karin's smile dropped even deeper. "Fine," she answered, still not looking up and eyes clouded over.

Lucien's smile dropped and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine? Just find?" Karin nodded. "Come on Karin... You're not being fair here..."

Gin chuckled at Lucien's childish whining.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Lucy?" Karin innocently questioned.

"You know what I mean, Karin! You know how my life has been for the past 500 years yet I don't know anything about you!"

"…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Karin!" Lucien stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

Not one person in the room reacted to his outburst.

Gin laughed some more, putting his tea cup down. "If you'd like, Lucien-sama, I can tell you how Karin-chan's been doing in the time of your absents," Gin offered.

"Really?" Lucien's head snapped to Gin, a happy smiled on his sparking face.

Gin nodded his head. "Hai. You see…" Gin began as Lucien sat down like an obedient little pappy, waiting for his treat.

"Gin!" Karin yelled as she stood up.

"It's not like it's going to hurt, Hime. Besides, he has the right to know."

"…" Karin pouted.

Lucien sighed, got up and walked across the room to Karin and wrapped his arms around her enraged form.

"Karin..." he began.

Karin ignored him as she closed her eyes and refused to listen. Gin chuckled at the cuteness of Karin's angry face.

'_Oh how I wish you could see this, my dear son. Karin-chan's cute face when's she's angry. If you could only see this once again, then maybe you'd…'_ Gin sadly thought about his cold, emotionless, and eldest work-a-holic of a son and child and sighed.

"Come on... Please...? I love you..."

"Hump!"

Lucien's face turned serious as he let go of her. "You know how much this older cousin of yours cares for you, right Karin? I just want to know how you've been, its that so bad?"

Karin opened her eyes and sighed. She then turned around and stared up at Lucien's dark, drown eyes that almost matched his Father's own.

"…Fine! Big meanies! Go ahead, I won't stop you! But if I hear anything, **anything **at all out of line, you're all dead! Again! Understand?" Karin huffed as she sat down and went back to work. Though she was still keeping an ear out from anything embarrassing that Gin was going to tell the too-engorged-to-know, puppy-dog Lucien, who'd move back to his place across the table and was ready to listen to the story of **her** life. She sighed.

Lucien listened and had to restrain himself from hitting something when her hear about Karin's death at the hands of that woman.

"That Bastard," he growled out. "No offense Gin." Lucien turned to Gin, a bit less murderess.

"It's okay," Gin replied.

"You mind if I kill him when I see him?"

"Lucien!" Karin warned as she sent him a death glare.

"Fine," Lucien crossed his arms. "I won't kill him. I'll beat him within an inch of his life!"

"No you will not. You will not do anything unnecessary to him. He is but a clone of the original."

"Yeah, but I can't beat the original…"

"…You're right, you can't." Lucien stared at her while Gin looked down, feeling sorry for his son. "But** _I _**can." Karin smiled at him with a glimmer in her eyes that she hadn't show in a long time.

Lucien gulped, not liking where this was going. _'I feel so~, so sorry for you, General Winter…'_

* * *

At another place, a man with white hair and pale skin shrived suddenly and dropped his pant bush, stopping, for just a moment, his never ending curse of all existence paperwork, which he's been continueously working on for over 5000 years, stopping only when he _really_ needed to (and that in itself was very little amount of time).

The snowstorm was still going on strong outside and was beating on his glass window behind his work desk.

'_Why am I shivering? I'm the god of __**winter**__ for goodness sakes, so why…'_ wondered the blue eyed man. _'I haven't felt this way in a while. Since… It's almost as if… that woman… is planning something again…' _his face turned horrific at the thought of his partner plotting something again. And most likely, it was once again, agent him. Ohh joy…

The so-called icy cold, emotionless and work-a-holic God of Winter screamed of the first time in 5000 years that day, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Gin and Lucien suddenly shivered as the high-pitched sound of a certain someone's screaming on the top of his lungs for his dear life up from the northern realm. The two men stared at the little girl as she chuckled evil at what she'll do once she gets her hands on her fated partner in all her lives.

_'General Winter/Shiro-chan, I hope for your shake that she never gets her hands you,'_ the two men thought, sweet dropping. _'But knowing you and your weakness for Karin/Karin-chan, even if you're a child genies and is of a higher ranking and power…'_ the two men looked at each other, _'you're still a Dragon who's tightly wrapped around her little fingers…'_

Lucien closed his eyes and sighed, his head down. "We're going to have to save him, aren't we?" he quietly asked Gin. "That Ice Dragon Lord…"

"Yep," Gin answered as he looked at Karin.

Lucien sighed once again. "This Family is _truly_ messed up…

* * *

**Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ASK, NO, BEG YOU, TO REVIEW?!**

**Anyway, there's one more chapter left... tell me if you're looking forward to it or not... -weeps and walks away-**

**The meaning behind this chapter title id because of two things;**

**1. Lucien himself because he's a DRAGON (J.S.Y.K. it's Romanian for _Dracula_) **

**2. General Winter is an Ice Dragon and Lord _of_ the ice dragons**

**REVIEW!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, Finished! Two down, 4+ more to go! Yeah! **

**Anyway, this is the last chapter from this story so...**

**ENJOY!:)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: America_

Karin sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window, then down on the bed where the black haired man should be, only to fine him gone and the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

Karin got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, yawning along the way. She opened the bathroom door and walked in. She then walked over to the sink, gabbed her toothbrush and put her tooth past on it.

"Ohiyo," she began lazily, still half asleep, "Lucy."

"…Ohiyo, Karin," came Lucien's reply from behind the sea blue certain with pictures of fishes on it.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Karin wined.

Lucien chuckled. "You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to."

Karin huffed. "And I was going to make us each a bento for our trip too! Baka Lucien."

"Gomennasai."

"Ma, it's fine, I guess," Karin smiled, finished with brushing her teeth. She then turned towards the shower stall and frowned. "Cold shower again?"

"…" Lucien turned off the water and pulled on his towel before walking out, his hair messy.

"Bad dream?" she asked as she got a towel and rubbed his hair with it, trying to dry it off.

Lucien gazed to the side and answered, "…Yeah. A little." He then looked at Karin with a smiled at how cute she looked having to reach up to his head even when he'd lowered himself for her to height. "Anyway, you should take your shower now. I'll get your dress ready, so take your time washing." And he walked out while Karin smiled after him.

* * *

When Karin got out of the bathroom, she found Lucien waiting for her on the bed with a hair blower ready in hand.

He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and wore a black dress pant on with black socks.

He smiled at Karin and motioned for her to come over to him. Lucien then picked her up and sat her on his lap and proceeded to treating her like a precious doll. He dried her hair and brushed it neatly and tied it with a red ribbon before standing her up and putting a yellow sun dress with pink flowers on it, on her and then pulling on the pink blanket around her form to loosen it and putting it on the bed once it came off.

Karin looked at him, confused. "Sun dress?" she questioned.

"We're going to California, aren't we?" Lucien said, grabbing a pink mini-jacket and putting it around Karin.

"True."

Lucien then grabbed his back suit and headed out with Karin.

Once the two were out, they two were met with a smiling Gin cooking in the kitchen and bring them their food. The family sat down and had breakfast together before the men put on their black suit, grabbed their winter cotes, put on their shoes, with Lucien putting Karin's black dress shoes on for her, got into a taxi and drove off to the airport to catch their fight.

* * *

The three were walking to board their plain to California when they saw it.

Karin was in the middle the group, a smile on her face as she pulled her black bag with red flowers on it, along. Aside from her suitcase, Karin was also carrying a small white bag with red Tsubaki flowers on it and a red ribbon wrapped around it. Gin was carrying her blue cote for her.

Lucien stood to Karin's right, a smile on his face as he watched Karin's carefree nature. He hand a black business case in one hand while his other hand was carrying his black winter cote.

Gin walked to Karin's left, though fell back a bit in order to obverse the two cousins, his usual fox-like smile on his face. Gin was dressed in black pants and shoes. He hand a black business suit on with a white shirt underneath and a black tie around the neck collar. He also carried a black case and black cote in his arms.

As the group passed, they made many people stop and stare at them, especially the female population, and flown over how handsome the men were and how cute the little girl looked. Some even fainted at the sparkling sight, being unable to take in the bright light.

Gin chuckled and thought, _'Oh how I wish you could be here to see this, Shiro-chan… Karin-chan is so happy… she's really trying her best, you know...'_

"She's trying hard, isn't she?"

"Hm?" Gin looked at Lucien.

"Karin," Lucien said. "She's really trying hard to forget, isn't she?"

Gin's eyes sadden. "…Yes," he answered in a whisper.

Lucien looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. "Ma, as long as she's happy… right?"

Gin smiled. "Yes. As long as she's happy. But… I don't know how long that'll last though…"

"…" The two of them became silent as they drowned in sadness at the memory.

"Hay!" called a voice from up ahead. "You two!" The two men looked up and ahead to find Karin waving at them in the distance. "Hurry up!" she called over.

The two men smiled at their ray of light.

"But even so," Lucien said as he started off, eyes closed, "We'll still protect her to the best of our abilities. Our dear Little Princess and her smile."

"Yes," Gin agreed as he too, walked over to join Karin.

Karin huffed once the two finally coot up with her. "Mo~," she wined. "What here you guys talking about?"

The two looked at each other before chuckling and Lucien patted Karin on the head.

"Nothing, Hime," Gin answered first. "Nothing at all."

"Yes, nothing you need to worry about, Karin," Lucien added in.

Karin pouted before turning around and continued walking again. The two men were still laughing and Lucien bumped into Karin suddenly as she had stopped at the sight she saw.

"Karin?" Lucien questioned. "What's wrong?" he then looked to where Karin was looking and stopped at what he saw.

The atmosphere suddenly became heavy.

"L-Lucien," Karin tagged on his suit. "It's fine, let's go."

Lucien stared some more before smiling warmly down at Karin.

"Okay," he said in a warm tone. "Let's go." And he walked off.

Karin and Gin stayed behind for a bit and Karin looked up at Gin, sadness in her eyes. Gin's heart flipped.

"I'm not the only one who's trying to forget," she said and took one last look to the one who was the cast of Lucien's suffering before running to catch up with Lucien and tried to cheer him up.

Gin sighed and also looked to the couple, his oar murderous. "Meena Harper," he silently said as he looked to the happy woman with the tall man. "You well regret this. That power will return to Karin and you will regret it. Regret every wishing for it to go away…" he then turned and tried to catch up with the two cousins as well, his smiles back on his face.

_'Karin-chan's right,'_ Gin thought as he ran to catch up with the two. _'She's not the only one trying to forget and move on… we all are, right Shiro-chan?'_

* * *

The white haired youth looked up from his paperwork and put down his ink brush.

"I guess I'm finished with work here now, hah?" he said to himself before standing up and finally walked out of that room after being there for almost 500years or so, doing nothing but paperwork day and night just to forget... "Time to met and greet..."

It was time for him to begin with his planes to face her now… face his sorrowfulness past once again after so long. He was going to finally get to see his dear beloved Partner after all these years of just watching her suffer from the side lines and not being able to do anything about it...

He was finally going to be able to set things right once again and atone for his sins...

* * *

**The END. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy. Look forward to the next continuing story to this one if you like it! Til next time, everyone! **

**The reason why I chose 'America' to be the title is because America is said to be the land of opportunities, right? So it kinda fit. **

**Also, the other charaters are from the Book Insatiable by Meg Cabarn. I didn't read the second book, Overbite, so if i had some wrong information, just tell me and i'll get it right in the next story or change it in this one, maybe. But i still want to know what happen! Is the second book really that bad? **

**~*~Don't get something, ASK and maybe i'll tell. It is supposed to be a_ mystery_, but i'll explain somethings to you if you want me to.**

**~*~REVIEW~*~**


End file.
